In the recovery of oil from oil-containing formations, it usually is possible to recover only minor portions of the original oil in-place by the so-called primary recovery methods which utilize only the natural forces present in the formation. Thus, a variety of supplemental recovery techniques have been employed in order to increase the recovery of oil from subterranean formations. These techniques include thermal recovery methods, waterflooding and miscible flooding.
More recently, carbon dioxide has been used successfully as a miscible oil recovery agent. Carbon dioxide is a particularly desirable material because it is highly soluble in oil, and dissolution of carbon dioxide in oil causes a reduction in the viscosity of the oil and increases the volume of oil, all of which improve the recovery efficiency of the process. Carbon dioxide is sometimes employed under non-miscible conditions, and in certain reservoirs it is possible to achieve a condition of miscibility at reservoir temperature and pressure between essentially pure carbon dioxide and the reservoir oil.
The present invention provides a method for recovering oil from subterranean, oil-containing formations wherein a slug of carbon dioxide is established in situ by injecting a slug of steam followed by injecting sodium bicarbonate and citric acid that reacts under formation conditions to produce carbon dioxide and thereafter forcing the carbon dioxide through the formation by injecting a driving fluid.